loren_amazon_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Loren
Loren is the title character Loren the Amazon Princess. She is the leader of Loren's Party and is the Princess of the Amazons. She is the focus of the game's narrative, though she is not the player character. Backstory Loren grew up in the Amazon Citadel as the, presumably, only child of Queen Karen. She was raised to one day inherit the throne. Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Epilogue Appearance Loren is a tall, beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a short green loincloth on the front, and brown tassles around the belt, covering her buttocks. She also wears a brown V-shaped top that shows her cleavage and belly button and silver shoulder pads and arm guards. Personality Loren is a consummate warrior, training fervently everyday when at home. She is known to have an extensive weapon collection, even when travelling. Loren is the epitome of Amazonian royalty; strong, commanding, direct, reserved. However, given her royal position, and the Amazonian preference for isolation, Loren is socially awkward. Subtlety is often lost on her. Initially, she has little to do with her companions, but soon recognizes the strength of each, and even grows fond of them. However, Loren still has no patience for their foolishness, and remains separate as much as possible from them. Extended travels open up Loren's eyes. While she still sees the Amazon culture as paramount, she also recognizes the flaws in it. She sees that if her home is to thrive, it must change its ways, though it must wait while greater threats are attended to first. At the start, Loren has a preference for female lovers. However, time shows her that males may be as capable as Amazons. Loren shows a vain side, reacting badly when Draco reveals he doesn't find her particularly attractive. Loren does not care for the gods. She would rather rely on her own strength than some distant, nebulous being. She hates to show weakness. However, Loren will 'rest', especially if she believes she is doing it for her traveling companions, rather than herself. Loren has little interest in ruling, surprised when her mother relinquishes the throne. Upon her first time away from the Citadel, Loren discovers she suffers homesickness, even missing all the comforts of her home. She loves her mother, but is emotionally distant as befits an Amazon and royalty. However, there is a part of her which feels sadness at this distance. Relationships Saren Saren is one of the two option for the player character. He is a human man enslaved by the Amazons. He works either as a palace guard, a combat trainer, or a healer (depending on the player's choice). Though initially Loren treats Saren as a slave, they grow closer over their journey together. Loren comes to respect Saren while Saren learns to understand Loren. Loren frees Saren and makes him a commander. Saren becomes Loren's trusted confidante, and possibly lover. Elenor Elenor is one of the two options for the player character. She is an elf woman enslaved by the Amazons. She works either as a harem concubine for the queen, a combat trainer, or a healer (depending on the player's choice). Though initially Loren treats Elenor as a slave, they grow closer over their journey together. Loren comes to respect Elenor while Elenor learns to understand Loren. Loren frees Elenor and makes her a commander. Elenor becomes Loren's trusted confidante, and possibly lover. Breza Breza is an Amazon warrior. She is very loyal to Karen, and helped her and Ryzom escape the Citadel. She also trains with Loren, and it is implied she may have romantic feeling for Loren. Draco Firestarter Loren initially resents Draco's company, but the half-elf fire mage makes himself useful in combat. Out of combat, Loren seems to find him too innocuous to find bothersome. Dora She and Loren have a positive relationship, though they are not close. Ramas He proves himself to Loren as a fighter, and she relies on him in that capacity. Apolimesho He is a powerful ally and Loren respects his advice even if she does not always agree. Amukiki He joins Loren's party but the two have few personal interactions beyond that. They have no significant conflicts. Elder Druid Myrth Loren respects her and her abilities, even is they do not always agree. Myrth believes in Loren as a savior for their land. Rei Copperleaf Rei and Loren have no major quarrels with each other, but they have no particular bond either. Chambara Loren is one of the few members of the party to not distrust Chambara. She judges the witch fairly, and allows her to explain herself before making snap decisions. Chambara also comes to respect Loren while serving with her. Sauzer He allies with Loren and joins her party. They seem to respect each other but they have few personal interactions after he is recruited. Mesphit Loren allows this demonic dark elf mercy and even a path to forgiveness, with some influence from Elenor/Saren. He is indebted to her. Trouble As with any type of dog, Trouble makes himself lovable, even if Loren was not instantly charmed by him. General Ashtran He is Loren's ally. General Samael He is Loren's ally. Fost He is Loren's main enemy. Jul She is Loren's enemy. Grob He is Loren's enemy. Krul He is Loren's enemy. Gallery imagelorenamazonprincess.jpg imagelorenandkaren.jpg|After finding her mother imprisoned, Loren immediately frees her. imagelorenpromotingelenor.jpg|Loren promotes Elenor to he second-in-command. imagelorenwithsword.jpg|Loren holds the Hawk/Ember Blade. Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Amazons Category:Determinant Characters